


Fallen

by Werelycanroc



Series: Falling, Ascending [2]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Character Death, Demon Aziraphale (Good Omens), Fallen Angel Aziraphale (Good Omens), Final episode divergent, Murder, Non-Graphic Violence, Not Beta Read, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Other, Present Tense, to be continued question mark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-01 16:10:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20260849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Werelycanroc/pseuds/Werelycanroc
Summary: Aziraphale steps into the fire of his own accord.Aziraphale Falls. He does not die. He burns and is cast away.





	Fallen

Aziraphale - just Aziraphale , not Crowley wearing his skin as a costume - stands up and approaches the tower of hellfire, heart hammering in his all too human chest. Three archangels watch him, waiting to throw him into the flames if he tries to run. 

Aziraphale steps into the fire of his own accord.

Aziraphale Falls. He does not die. He burns and is cast away. 

The fire burns all of God's grace out of his skin and his soul and in an instinctive measure to protect himself from the pain, Aziraphale takes his true form - he was a Cherub, before he was a Principality, and his true form is a glorious white lion, with the horns of a bull, his four feet are the massive talons of an eagle, and he has 8 huge wings sprouting from his back. His body is covered in uncountable numbers of blue eyes - eyes that are rapidly going blind one by one, oozing blood and turning red. 

He roars in agony and the flames fill his lungs. From the inside out, his holiness is purged, his pure white fur and feathers turn to ash and his skin blisters. His mane - his halo - burns away, leaving him bald. 

In a puff of ash and smoke, he is banished, shot through the floor of Heaven in a million-mile-per hour free fall into Hell. 

Downstairs, Crowley is stalling. Michael is filling a bathtub with holy water, and Crowley can only think of the way Ligur melted into goo. He's done for and fear is filling his belly. 

Then out of nowhere, there's a sound like a volcano erupting and the crash of a large body hitting the ground very harshly and very quickly. There's a huge black lion with a thousand blood-red eyes stumbling to its feet next to him. It gives a roar that feels like the very concept of damnation and throws itself at the archangel, fangs and talons bared for a kill. 

The demon formerly known as Aziraphale tears out Michael's throat and holy water splashes onto the floor. Crowley is stunned. The crowd is silent for a single heartbeat and then they explode into applause and cheers. 

The lion pads over to Crowley with holy blood dripping from its maw and it has the audacity to purr at him. The lion doesn't know it yet, but the simple act of outright murdering an archangel has caused it to outrank every demon in the room. 

The part of Crowley that is demonic is awed, wants to bow and swear fealty to the beast, the part that is human wants to vomit and cower. The lion makes his choice for him - pulls him into what could be a hug - and Crowley shudders. 

Beelzebub clears their throat. "There will be no execution today." If Beelzebub were capable of smiling, Crowley thinks they would be. "In fact, I think the war is back on."


End file.
